Teen Wolf Drabbles
by Saiyajin-Neko
Summary: Basically anything short I write, all pairings possible if any offend you I suggest staying clear. I accept Prompts and requests!
1. Movie Night

**Movie Night**

PYDIA DRABBLE

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"Which part of 'no' is confusing you?"

"The part where you said no!"

This was a familiar scene on a regular Friday evening inside the old movie store of Beacon Hills; the store clerk behind the counter continued his business without looking in their direction. People milled about them, regulars who found themselves once more turning to the entertainment industry this weekend rather than going out, only the odd new person glancing at the couple curiously as their loud voices carried through the small building.

"Lydia darling I swear to you now with all of my cold, black heart…I refuse to watch that insufferable film with you one more time!" Peter was practically snarling and spitting, but Lydia was as calm as a cucumber on the outside, her figure standing with a sassy bend to her hip, one hand placed on it and her mouth set in a firm line.

"Oh? You find classic romance insufferable do you?"

"I'm a werewolf, I don't do romance. I only watched it the first time because you distracted me with your-" his eyes trailed down to her lips "feminine talents. However after the fifth time I can safely say that it won't work again."

Lydia's mouth twitched upward, she was almost amused… almost. If there was one thing she hated though was being told she couldn't have what she wanted, and Peter loved to make her work for it.

"I can withdraw all my 'talents' sweetheart, believe me."

Peter twitched "you wouldn't" he said, unconvincingly.

"Oh, I would. In fact I'm sure I could take these talents elsewhere, there are other men who will sit through a hundred showings of my favorite film just to enjoy the attentions of myself."

Peter regarded her for a moment, he knew she was bluffing but she was so darn good at it, two could play this little game. He bent slowly to her ear and said in a low and even voice "but they're all boys, and I know you prefer men Lydia."

She tried not to show the effect her body had on his proximity, her annoyance overriding her desire to press closer and sample his intoxicating presence. "Men who give me what I want, Peter, and I know what I want." She reached her hand out and pulled the DVD from the stand, pressing it firmly against his chest.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman" he growled.

She gave him a sweet smile and pecked him lightly on the mouth, lingering just long enough for him to crave more, yet short enough to keep his brain out of his pants. "I will always make it worth your while Peter, so get the damn movie."

He sauntered off, grumbling to himself and wishing not for the first time that he had fallen for a less complicated and stubborn woman than Lydia Martin. He slammed the film down onto the counter and stared the store clerk in the eyes, challenging him to say a word. "I'd like to rent The Notebook, please."


	2. Scarf-Tastic

FOR ANA! She wanted some Stiles, Isaac and Scott fun :) enjoy!

* * *

**Scarf-tastic**

Stiles peeked his head into the room checking that the occupant wasn't inside, then he pushed the door open further and slipped his way in trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Scott poked his head in seconds afterward, looking rather worried "Stiles! Stiles we shouldn't be in here like this, come on."

"Don't be so boring Scott, aren't you curious?"

"Well yeah but, if Isaac wanted us in his room he would have invited us."

"Well sometimes you have to take the initiative, he's hiding something if he's being so secretive about his room and I'm going to find out- hey look his iPod." Stiles changed topic mid-sentence and walked over to the item, picking it up slowly and turning it on. "Lets see what music he listens to.

Scott sighed, there was obviously no way that Stiles was going to listen to reason so he may as well join in and get in trouble together. He slipped into the room and closed the door as Stiles giggled childishly and put the iPod on its music stand and started playing the first track that came on, Madonna.

"Really?" Scott walked over to the desk and looked at the screen, which confirmed it even though he could hear the music with his own ears.

"Our Isaac likes powerful female singers, I checked the list. Hey what's in here?" Stiles left to go rummage around in a cupboard while Scott scrolled some of the music, which consisted of Katy Perry, Duffy and even some Shania Twain! Where was the heavy metal? Not what Scott had been expected, there was some Rock but it was soft rock not heavy, and he grinned. Isaac was a complex man that was for sure and he definitely kept it all locked away.

"Oh. My. God."

"What?" Scott turned and found Stiles holding up a scarf, it was quite familiar. One of the cotton warm scarfs that Isaac liked so much, a navy blue. "Where'd you find that?"

"You won't believe me if I told you, come take a look!" Stiles was practically bouncing off the balls of his feet with glee, his grin so wide he could scare children.

Scott walked over to the small cabinet Stiles had found just as 'girls just wanna have fun' begins playing on the iPod. He looked in and saw what Stiles had seen… there was at least fifty scarves in there! "No way."

"Yes way!" Stiles pulled out another, and wrapped it around his head "How do I look?" He asked.

"Like a dork." Scott said, then laughed and pulled out a rather flimsy and flowery one. "Oh god what is this, why does he have so many?"

"Scott! Scott!" Stiles flailed.

"Huh?" Scott turned and found Stiles had wrapped about four different scarves on his body, and were holding up one that had little rabbits on them.

"How adorable is this? His little wolfy nature must love this one!" Stiles giggled so much he couldn't stop.

"Here give me that" Scott reached for it and took it, then they looked at each other seriously before smiling.

This is how Isaac returned to his room that day, not expecting the scene that would greet him inside. And as he opened the door to see Scott and Stiles both half naked, with scarves around their chests and wrapped around the top of their head, taking pictures and one giant scarf-lasso wrapped around the floor and his music playing loud for all to hear, Isaac prayed that somewhere a God or Goddess would have mercy, because he was going to kill them both.

Painfully.

"My scarves!"

Very painfully.

* * *

Just an fyi if you make requests, I can forsee there being a ton of Sterek and I'll say now so you're all aware, I will do it if you want but I won't continue doing Sterek. I'm looking for inventive prompts, not just romance it can be anything! Get those brains working :D


	3. Released

**Released**

She paced on the sidelines as the game played out in front of her, the speed and movement of the other players on the field made her anxious to get in there and chase down her prey. If only she were allowed, if only… but Coach had said to stay put until she was needed, that she was a liability otherwise and to keep off the field until then. Malia didn't want to stay off the field she wanted to be on it, and so she paced back and forth waiting, watching and snarling every now and again.

Scott passed the ball to Isaac who passed the ball to Kira; she scored her third goal that night and jumped into her boyfriend's arms with joy. The other players watched with dismay. She was fast and nimble and kept slipping in between their bodies, they couldn't catch her and they couldn't take down the other boys either.

Coach cheered along with everyone else, they were 6-4 against The Alligators. It wasn't a very inventive name but they swore it was because their school was near a swamp, a few hundred or so miles away from Beacon Hills High.

Soon enough the other team sent out a large boy the size of a miniature house, and he only had eyes for the lithe Kitsune who was scoring most of the goals this season, she'd been on the lips of all the other schools as the one to watch out for, but they didn't know about Coaches secret. His dark little wolf, who was on the sidelines just waiting for her chance to dig her teeth into someone.

Tucker they said his name was as she heard them working out a new strategy, she knew the others could also hear their plans. Scott looked at Isaac and nodded to him who returned the gesture, they weren't going to let this beast get anywhere near Kira.

The referee blew his whistle and everyone moved into point, the ball was released into the air and passed between the players, Kira got the ball on the fifth go and turned around to sprint in the other direction only to find that Tucker had blocked her path. She gulped and backed up as Tucker moved forward and started to lope into a full run towards her his body towering over her by a good foot or more his wide frame like a bull charging for its victim. Scott and Isaac intercepted the attack with their bodies and were thrown down, Coach smacked his head "no no no no! C'mon! My best players, are you kidding me!? What is this?" He began shouting at the other team captain who shouted back. Scott and Isaac were fine but they had to sit on the bench, Scott had spriained his ankle although it would heal soon enough with his accelerated healing abilities.

"Alright boys, I'm sure you'll be back in the game soon but I got to get someone out there who can take that beast out. We'll win this." He reached out and said "no more Mr. Nice Coach." Turning he pulled Stilinski off the bench and sent him onto the field, and then said "Malia are you ready?"

This was it- what she had been pacing and waiting for. Her heart beat fast in her chest for the prospect of a good run and battle, its all she wanted right then. Malia's arms tingled with anticipation the hairs on them rising with excitement and adrenaline. "I'm ready, let me at them!" She snarled. Coach laughed, he knew what he was letting out of the cage tonight. They had Tucker, he had Malia.

"RELEASE THE KRAKEN!" He called for all to hear and Malia raced onto the field. When the whistle blew for the game to begin once more Malia grinned a feral grin at Tucker, her prey. She leapt, he halted, claws dug into skin and a cry of terror filled the area as the crowd went wild.

Kira had scored. Malia was a good wolf, and her Coach was so proud.


	4. Not going anywhere

A sort of "What if" Isaac had stayed behind in Beacon Hills while the Benefactor was trying to kill everyone.

* * *

Isaac laid the hot lemon tea down on the side and crouched to her level, trying not to disrupt whatever Lydia was doing right then, although she appeared to have given up entirely as she sat sideways, head rested on the palm of her hand. Giving a long suffering sigh she didn't pay much attention to her surroundings as green eyes never once left the record player spinning silently on repeat. Everyone else had decided to go do more productive things that didn't include watching a Banshee communicate with spirits they could not see or hear themselves.

"Lydia…" She remained unresponsive for a few more moments but eventually her gaze trained on him. "Give yourself a break, c'mon I bought you some of your favorite tea."

Lydia smiled weakly and it didn't reach her eyes, he hated seeing that. "Everyone is counting on me to figure this out Isaac I can't just take a break."

"I think you're putting far too much pressure on yourself, no one will blame you for getting a little rest." He reached over and laid a hand on her arm rubbing it soothingly. "We're all pretty stressed right now, just come drink your tea."

She sagged even further and gave up fighting knowing that there was nothing more to be done right then, Lydia reached for the mug and breathed in the warm aroma and it helped a little but her mind continued to buzz and whirl. "Isaac."

"Hm?" He tilted his head waiting to hear the next part.

"Talk to me, tell me something so I can focus on anything other than spirits, please." Her eyes stared at him as if he held all of the answers in the world right then and it made him more than a little uncomfortable to be looked at by her in such a way, but he didn't want to disappoint one of his closest friends so Isaac considered what to say, before he chose a particular topic.

"When I moved in with Chris the first week after Allison's… " He stopped and moved on "he cooked nothing but his stupid Tuna Surprise Casserole, and I swear one night I had this nightmare that a giant tuna chased me all over town. It was very traumatizing. "

Lydia giggled slightly and took a sip of her drink "wow I had no idea, I thought he was a great cook?"

"Usually, I think it was grief tuna mostly." Isaac scratched his neck awkwardly and gave her a half smile "in the end I had to call Scott and Melissa came over with Mexican, that woman is a gift."

"Do you think she's here?" Lydia asked glancing over to the record player once more her face contorted a little into sadness. She didn't need to elaborate at all Isaac knew who she meant and he didn't know what to say to that, but he was sure she'd asked herself the same question more times than anyone.

"I think… she probably would be if she were able to be here, wishing she could help just as much as you do."

Lydia turned back and brushed a small tear away quickly giving him a watery smile. "Thanks." She leant forward and kissed him on the cheek "I'm glad you stayed."

"Well I'm not going anywhere," he said. He'd promised Allison that her death would never be in vain and that Lydia would be loved and safe, and he always kept his promises.


	5. Comfort and Understanding

Just a short Malisaac, by second Teen Wolf OTP

* * *

When he found her finally it was in the middle of the wood sat in a small alcove that would shield her from most people, but not werewolves. Leading Isaac to realize she was hiding from humans and not her pack, it was a curious thing to understand this seemingly confident but surprisingly fragile werecoyote but over the course of the last few months he had come to understand her very well. She was, after all, a mirror image to himself. Isaac wasn't one to ever directly imply the idea of lifelong mates but when he looked at her all he saw was a reflection to his soul, it scared him- but not enough to stay away when she was clearly unhappy. He crept closer to her but didn't invade her space, "Malia…"

She glanced upward and he could see her eyes were slightly red but she hadn't been crying, he'd be able to smell the tears. "Are you okay? Scott said you ran off."

"The other girls said I was a freak. Am I a freak?" Malia asked, she didn't really know why they had said it and usually she wasn't bothered, but she had been trying to fit in, Kira and Lydia had both taught her so much and there was still a lot she did not understand, but Malia had put herself out there. Lydia had said she should try and make normal friends like everyone else, so she had walked over to Suzy and asked her if she enjoyed hunting or rock climbing, and she'd called her a freak right to her face.

"You're not a freak." Isaac said scooting a little bit closer to her "A bit strange sometimes but who isn't? Look at me, I didn't have any friends until Scott." He smiled at her a little but kept his mouth firm not showing any teeth, she didn't like that. "If you like we could always dump some slime on whoever said that."

"Slime?" Malia tilted her head, "like… slugs or decomposing bodies?"

Isaac laughed and scratched his head "Uh sure, just like that. Although we might get kicked outta school for it, to be honest."

"I've been thinking I should just go back to living out here, I still don't have full control of my shifts on the full moon, I'm a danger to everyone else and I can't even get through one day of normal school without upsetting someone." Malia sighed and put her head on her knees hiding her face, sniffling a little.

He scooter even closer to her still and clutched her hands "hey don't think like that, you're still learning! Look how far you've come in only a few months, Malia. You're a strong person and I'm here to help you figure it all out."

She suddenly looked up again "You have been avoiding me."

"Yeah well…" He looked sheepishly to the side. "I … that's a long story for another time. Lets just say I'm learning too, okay?" He gave his famous lopsided grin tugging on her hands. "Are you going to come out, so we can go get ice cream?"

Malia's eyes lit up with glee at her favorite words and she nodded suddenly enthusiastic, her woes completely forgotten. "Yes!"

They spent the rest of the day pigging out and laughing, and Isaac knew even if he wanted to stay away from her it was no longer an option for him, he was doomed from the moment they had met.


	6. Seeking Safety

I was asked to do a Lydia Vampire AU drabble on Tumblr and this was the result. :)

* * *

Lydia breathed in heavily sucking air that she no longer needed in through her mouth, the action was instinctual and automatic but left a bitter unsatisfied end to the once familiar desire. Her hand clutched her chest where her heart should beat against its cage but it remained ever silent, '_how? How am I still alive_?' Her mind whirred around desperately but she couldn't focus on a single thought as they flittered away from her out of reach, the panic raising was different and new, it no longer caused increased heart-rate or the usual anxiety ridden loss of breath- instead she was left with a churning in her stomach that felt like sickness and butterflies and cramps all at the same time.

Sitting up she glanced around for anything that she could latch on to but she was still outside where he had left her, alone and confused. Lydia reached upward and touched her neck but there was nothing there at all, not the ripped flesh that she remembered feeling as he tore into her and drained her dry. Shakily Lydia got to her feet pushing the crinkles of her dress out not wanting to appear as undignified as she felt right then, her hair was matted with dried blood and leaves.

It had all happened so fast; one minute she was on her way home from Allison's and the next she had been seduced by a very handsome man with shockingly bright blue eyes, he'd mesmerized her and then killed her, she knew she had died that was quite clear through her memory. Lydia fumbled for her bag and found her phone but the battery was dead- '_just like me_…' ugh when did she start thinking so dramatically? Shaking her head Lydia decided that there was only one person she could turn to in her time of need, Allison's boyfriend's best friend. It might seem like a strange conclusion to come to at that time, but he was the only person she knew of who was kind, and who wasn't so close to her that he would judge her so harshly. She loved her parents and friends but the more you love someone the easier it is to be blind of the truth, and the truth was she was dead.

Walking in a completely opposite direction than what she had been previously been headed Lydia shielded her eyes from the bright and harsh glare of a passing truck, the noise and light so painful and intrusive she was momentarily considering a second death that night, but once the vehicle had passed she regained her composure. '_I'll have to take the back road_.' She thought. '_What an idiot saying I would be fine to walk home, I should have said yes to the ride_.'

She took a small pathway and tried to stay as inconspicuous as possible and soon enough Lydia found the street in which Scott McCall's house resided sitting neatly in the light of he streetlamps and looking for all intents and purposes safe. She sucked in another needless breath of air and gathered her courage, marching up the steps and listening for any sign of life from inside the home. She didn't want his mom to answer the door but with a second look around she realized Mrs. McCall's car was not in the driveway, '_must be on a late shift. First bit of luck tonight_.'

Lydia raised her hand and knocked on the door loudly, it was late but not late enough for Scott to be in bed, surely. What time was it, anyway? Lydia had lost track of pretty much everything and all of a sudden she wondered how welcome she would be, if it was actually too late to ask for his help and now she would just seem rude and insensitive, but before she could turn around and run down the path the door opened to a confused and disheveled head, chocolate eyes widening in realization of who she was.

"Lydia? What're you doing here… are you okay?" He opened the door fully now taking in her attire, from the torn clothing to her usually perfectly styled hair. "What happened?"

"I uh… I…" She had no idea what to say or how to broach the subject. "I was… there was a man and…" Tears welled up in her eyes and she started to cry all of the fear and shock bleeding out at the look on Scott's face. "I-I didn't know what else to do!" She said as if that would excuse her coming there, to him.

"Hey its alright don't worry you're safe, c'mon, come inside." He reached for her and led Lydia into the house where it was warmer, not that she'd have felt much difference in temperature any more, and he rubbed her arms. "You're freezing."

"Sorry." She mumbled, not quite sure what else to do at this juncture. She was inside and with a friend, but now what? What could she say? '_I'm supposed to be dead_.'

"Don't be sorry, come on we'll get you a warm drink." Scott led her further into the house and sat her down on the sofa. He told her to wait for a bit and then left for the kitchen and she sat in silence listening to him work, her body was shaking but she didn't know why. Soon enough the boy returned with a warm chamomile tea and set it beside her, sitting down. "Do you need anything else? You should probably shower…"

"I just want to sit for a moment." She said still shaking and the tears continued to leak down her cheeks, but she wiped at them angrily. "You must think me stupid to get into such a situation."

"No I don't, anyone can get hurt Lydia." He tilted his head slightly at her his heart filling with compassion; he'd never seen her look so vulnerable. The Queen of Beacon Hills, the other kids called her. She was always so poised and regal and her IQ was higher than anyone he'd ever met before, she was certainly not stupid.

They were silent for a little while and he watched her sip her tea and scrunch her nose up as if it had tasted of something incredibly awful. He reached for the cup "I'm sorry, did you want something else?"

Lydia pulled back and shook her head eyes wide "No its fine just hot." It had tasted like dirt in her mouth, as though she'd swallowed soggy mud or something and it had caught her off-guard entirely.

"Lydia what happened, I don't want to push you but I'm seriously worried right now, should I call the cops? My dad works over at the station, you'll be looked after I promise." Scott gave her his best 'trust me' expression which was really just a puppy eyed 'how can you not trust me' face, and less of a 'I know what I'm doing'.

She sighed and laid the cup back on to the table "some guy came out of nowhere and, I don't really remember what he said to me… then he… " She reached for the unmarked neck once more her eyebrows furrowing together in confusion, "I woke up and then came here." She finished, leaving out the tiny detail of dying and being bitten.

"I can't see any wound are you sure that's your blood? Maybe he was hurt and knocked you unconscious." Scott said trying to piece it all together.

"Maybe…" She didn't want to shut him down or anything, it was much safer in here than outside and she knew that she was dead already thanks to the lack of natural body function. She started to shake once more and Scott moved in closer to hug her not knowing what else to do.

"Shh it's okay you're safe now. You can sleep here if you need to I won't force you to go out again in the dark, you can take my bed." He rubbed her shoulders and Lydia stiffened in his arms. He smelt good, too good, better than anything she had ever smelt before in her whole life. It was a warm scent that called to her, what made it harder to ignore was the sudden cold inside her body and under her skin as if this warm scent made her acutely aware of her cold body, tempting her to embrace the warmth and feel it seep into her. Lydia tilted her head upwards and licked at the exposed skin before her body acted out on its own without her consent and she bit into him.

"Hey!" Scott jumped back and pressed a hand to his shoulder and looked at her, "Lydia your mouth…"

She reached up in surprise and touched her mouth finding long hard teeth, it pierced her finger and she began to bleed. "Oh my god." She jumped up the last few moments crashing into her mind like a bucket of cold water "oh my god, oh god no what is happening to me!"

"You're a… it can't be but… you're a… vampire?" Scott said, he'd seen enough of those dumb films with Stiles to know a vampire when he saw one, and Lydia had definitely bitten him! '_Holy crap Stiles would lose his shit right now. What do I do_!?'

"I'm so sorry Scott I didn't mean to bite you, please I … I should go its not safe." She turned away from him, away from his warm body and made to leave but his voice stopped her.

"No don't, if you wanted me dead I would be, we can fix this Lydia I promise. Stay, I want to help you." He reached for her and she didn't move, she didn't turn around, but she didn't leave either and he took this to be a good sign. "Don't go- we'll figure it out, you came to me for help I'm not going to turn my back on you."

"Scott… what if I hurt you?" She whispered the question and he almost didn't hear it.

"You would have done that already if you really wanted to but you stopped, I don't know what's going to happen but I know I want to help you."

Lydia turned towards him with fresh tears and fear in her eyes but she felt more determined by his words, it had been a long night and she desperately wanted to curl up somewhere safe. "I don't want to be dead, Scott…I'm scared."

"I know- don't run away Lydia let me be there for you, please." Scott tugged her closer to him and she nodded shoulders sagging in defeat.

"Alright."


	7. Here for you

This is my first Dira prompt which I was asked to write and honestly love these two- they're just so perfect! I have probably 3 more of these coming in, including a Lysaac wedding au prompt and two Marrish! Please enjoy!

* * *

Derek rolled over to find that Kira had not left; she was fast asleep next to him her breathing even and relaxed. His green eyes watched her and marvelled, why had she stayed behind? No one else was there, Scott hand gone hours ago by the way his loft smelled and Stiles too, Lydia and Peter… everyone had gone sure that he could take care of himself, knowing his wounds would heal and he would be back on his feet in the next few hours. Kira hadn't though and it baffled him, she was laying on the opposite side of the bed turned towards him and holding what looked to be a cloth, she must have fallen asleep caring for him.

He shifted slowly so as not to wake her but his side gave a painful lurch the skin still unhealed, stretching against the forming scab and causing him to inhale sharply trying not to make a sound. Derek hadn't counted on Kira being a light sleeper though and he jumped finding her warm brown eyes open and looking at him.

"Oh." She sat up quickly and pushed at his shoulders. "Derek! You're hurt you need to lie down."

"I'm fine…" He huffed and shrugged her off, "Why are you still here?" He didn't intend for it to sound rude but it came off awfully blunt and he inwardly winced, but Kira was un-phased.

"Don't be silly of course I'm still here, I told everyone else to go home." She pressed her hands against his shoulders again, more forcefully this time- "Derek you have to stay resting."

"I need to pee."

"Oh…" Kira blushed and looked rather shy for a moment before her desire to help took over once more. "Come on then, I'll help you."

"You really don't have to-" He stopped realizing that his protests were falling on deaf ears, she shook her head at him and tugged, both of them standing now she held his good side and slowly walked him towards the bathroom. "Thanks." He grunted, walking in and shutting the door behind him.

"I'll uh… just wait here- try not to fall over!" She called from outside, causing him to roll his eyes.

Once he was finished they slowly made their way back to the bed and Derek settled into a comfortable position, with help from Kira plumping his pillows and then returning to his side. He stayed rather still staring at the ceiling before turning to look at her; she didn't take her worried gaze off him once. "You really don't have to be here."

"I'm not leaving no matter what you say." She smiled. "Do you need anything? A drink?"

Derek shook his head no, "I'm fine." A few more minutes of silence passed by. Kira watched him and he looked to her as though he was thinking about things, a sadness crossing his face momentarily before being replaced once more with his usual blank expression.

"You know, whenever I get hurt my mom always would hold me and it'd make me feel better…" She shifted closer to him and he froze, frightened eyes turning towards her. "I'm not going to hurt you…"

"I don't like being touched." He pulled back a little but she made a sound in the back of her throat and snuggled into his side gently, stroking his hair.

"You don't have to act brave, it's okay to need some help every now and again." Kira understood that most of the time Derek was alone, he had no one to rely on, and it's why she hadn't left. The others were so used to his stubborn side that they immediately started talking about going home but she had said he shouldn't be on his own, Scott had ended things with her when Allison died and so when she suggested she stay he seemed to think it was a good idea and hadn't argued.

Soon her soothing actions had Derek relaxing into her arms and her turned further into her embrace even wrapping an arm around her, his head buried on the Kitsune's lap as she continued to stroke his hair. He wasn't sure if it was just because he felt vulnerable tonight or if it was just Kira's presence but Derek let his walls down a little, "thank you."

They stayed that way for the rest of the night and in the morning, when Kira left, they both felt a bit lighter inside.


	8. The Wedding

"You're lucky Lahey, I don't do this kind of thing for just anyone. I have a reputation to uphold." Lydia said as she reclined in the passengers seat, smoothing out the skirt of her dress and double-checking the make-up, giving herself a nod of approval when everything seemed in order.

"Believe me Lydia I know, but I told everyone I have a girlfriend and they demanded I bring her with me. And I haven't forgotten the deal we made, so you don't need to keep bringing that up." Isaac eyed her from his peripheral without turning from the road, and listened to her sigh dramatically. "We'll go, get through the wedding and some of the reception then we'll leave, no big deal."

"It is a big deal! I hate weddings they're tedious and over the top, but I suppose your dad deserves this…" After many years of Isaac's mother being dead Mr. Lahey had finally gotten his act together and stopped drinking, met a lovely woman named Michelle and not long after they were engaged and couldn't be happier, there was no way that Isaac couldn't go to this event, telling his family that he had a girlfriend however was the icing on the wedding cake and put them both in an awkward position.

Soon enough they made it to the church on time, Isaac had to be up front with his father as the best man but as his "girlfriend" Lydia was allocated to a front row for the Groom's side, and she watched with a rather bored expression as they exchanged their vows. Her interest peeked though seeing Isaac's face, he was watching his father with so much joy and pride and he seemed genuinely touched by the service, it made Lydia's stomach turn over as he handed his father the rings and they embraced. It had never once crossed her mind to be his actual girlfriend, not since her last messy breakup and Isaac had always just been Allison's boyfriend's friend and nothing more.

Still; Isaac was a nice guy. Not the kind of 'nice guy' you meet who tells you how nice they are and why you should date them, but the kind who you feel safe with and know they are a good person under all the sarcasm and bravado. Isaac truly had never rung any negative bells and that's why she had agreed to do this when he'd asked her a few weeks ago. Looking into those puppy eyes and his face just pleading with her, she didn't have the heart to say no. What she had done is tell him that he owed her one full day of shopping as her official bag and box carrier, and a Romantic film marathon.

The couple were eventually married as Mr. &amp; Mrs. Lahey, they left to sign the papers and everyone moved to the reception where they would wait for the newlyweds to show up and cut the cake, make a few speeches and dance. The night dragged on but thankfully Isaac was not a bore to be with and they both found ways to pass the time, including the 'find the most dramatic wedding hat' game and 'who was wearing the ugliest dress'. After Isaac gave his speech and then he led Lydia around the room and introduced her to his family, who were all overly keen to meet her.

"OH my Isaac you sure have gotten a beauty there, better hold on to her." His Aunt Muriel said.

"Wow what a smart and pretty lady."

"Boy don't you screw this one up or else!" His Uncle Brian shouted, obviously drunk already.

Isaac pulled Lydia onto the dance floor flushed and looking sheepish, "I'm sorry about that, I promised they would meet you but honestly you are probably thinking how dramatic my family are." He laughed which made her smile.

"Well its obvious they care but if you ask me they're a bit too worried about your future, I swear your grandma is already planning our future child's name." Lydia eyed the old woman and Isaac twirled her, leading her slowly around the room and away from prying eyes for the briefest moment.

"I told you- this is what I deal with every family gathering. It's why I said I was with someone, but I'm glad you came its made the wedding a lot more bearable." Soon a slow song came on and they were forced to keep up appearances. Isaac pulled her close and she laid her head on his shoulder, his hands slipping to her waist and she felt a lot safer and happier than she had done in a very long time. Not for the first time she thought what it would actually be like if this were real, if she were really his girlfriend, and the idea wasn't unpleasant.

Lydia turned her head up and looked at him, his eyes were turned into a small frown as if he was lost in thought. "What're you thinking of?"

"I was thinking… this doesn't feel weird." He said, "I like it. I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable."

"No- I've had a really nice time today with you Isaac. Your family already think I'm perfect so… it'd only be natural for you to enjoy my company so much!" That caused him to laugh loudly and he pulled her closer.

"You're not wrong, I didn't think I'd have so much fun with you. I'd like to take you on a real date, after." He smiled and then quickly added "well when I've paid you back for coming, and if you wouldn't mind."

She hummed and tilted her head to the side eying him as if to consider the option but Lydia had already made up her mind, she sniffed and sighed, giving her best performance. "I think that would be alright, don't expect me to put out though, I'm not that kinda girl."

"Lydia I wouldn't care if you were or not, I just want to spend more time together." He grinned at his own personal victory and Lydia laid her head on his shoulder again, hiding a secret smile.


	9. Bedside Manner

Short and sweet Marrish prompted on tumblr! My first for this couple and I'm glad it was asked for, I love them!

* * *

Lydia thrust her hands on her hips as she stared at the sight in front of her, mouth turned down in a disapproving frown at the man laying prone on the polished wood floor, looking back at her in pathetic misery. "What did I tell you?"

Groaning pitifully Jordan reached out for her "I needed a drink." He coughed dramatically and tried to roll himself back on to his knees and Lydia finally took pity on the man, but not without rolling her eyes as she helped him up and back into the bed.

"I said I would get you whatever you need, I know men are babies when they're sick but you're really really sick, so just let me take care of you before you end up falling down some stairs and breaking your neck." She pulled the covers up and tucked him in, doing her best narrowed-eye expression.

"I know I just hate putting you out-" cough "I'm a cop, s'pose to be stronger than this." He really did look frustrated.

"Everyone has sick days Jordan." She stroked his hair, finding in her heart to be a little more gentle with him now that he was no longer disobeying her direct orders. "What drink do you want? I'll get you anything."

He took a few moments to think about it and then said "I'd like some fresh orange juice."

"Alright then, wait there and don't move."

It took her a good few minutes to get the drink, because she spent a while looking for the thermometer, wanting to check his temperature and make sure he wasn't spiking too high and need to go for the hospital. Once she had everything she needed Lydia returned to his room and laid the drink on the side. "Open up, I'm taking your temp. Then you can take some Paracetamol and get some rest."

"Really Lydia you don't need to-"

"Open!" She demanded hands on her hips again, and she popped it straight in his mouth as he went 'aaah'.

After about 60 seconds it beeped and she checked the screen, it said 101F clearly and she sighed. He was running a pretty good fever but nothing that was dangerous, so Lydia placed the thermometer on the side and popped the pills in his hand and watched him take them before downing the rest of his drink. "Thanks" he mumbled, relaxing back into the pillows.

"Well you called me, least I can do is help." She said smiling and sitting on the edge of the bed, placing a hand over his. "I'm going to stick around until your fever breaks and you can start taking care of yourself, so don't worry. Get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" He croaked out, eyes lighting up with a thankful expression, seeing this woman in a new light.

"I'm sure. Sleep, I'll be here when you wake." Lydia got up and flicked the bedside lamp off and left him to get his rest.


	10. Food Run

It was a well known fact that Werewolves were hungry a lot- midnight munchies were one of the drawbacks, and increased appetite and heightened sex-drive were only the tip of the iceberg when it came to being a shapeshifter of the night. Scott McCall had experienced many different kinds of cravings ever since he had been bitten by a certain Alpha, Peter Hale, and he'd become accustomed to most of them over the course of his time as a Werewolf. What he still couldn't fathom was that deep hunger in the middle of the night that struck from nowhere, like a yawning chasm inside his stomach that opened up and threatened to swallow him whole.

That is how, on one such night as this, he found himself at McDonalds at 1am with a pretty strawberry blonde who looked less than thrilled to have come with him. Her posture screamed 'I will end you', and her green eyes flashed a deeper green than usual, as they did whenever she was particularly mad.

"Fine, we're here, let's get the food and go back to everyone else. We're meant to be planning our next move not walking around gathering food." Lydia placed her hand on her hip and popped it with as much sass as she could muster- "I swear you boys eat yourselves out of house and home."

"Us boys, Lydia?" Scott laughed and gave his trademark grin, knowing what she meant.

"You, Isaac, Derek… whatever." She huffed and pulled the door open and waited for Scott to march inside and then followed behind. It was quiet as a grave inside the restaurant and only a few people were there, including the staff who gave them both a welcoming smile.

"Hello, can I take your orders?" A woman asked, she looked tired but continued her pleasant attitude, not wanting to get fired for rudeness.

"Yes, actually… We'd like 5 Big Mac Meals, two with strawberry milkshakes, 3 with large cokes and plenty of ice, 2 double cheeseburgrs with fries and 2 medium sprites please." The cashier stood and stared for a few moments- "we have friends waiting."

"I see… your food should be ready in a moment." She left and the two turned to one another.

"There's only three of us tonight, you ordered way too much Scott." Lydia hissed.

"It's fine, I'm pretty starving…" He pulled his shirt up and looked down at his healing wound, grunting, "I think my body is working overtime."

"Does it still hurt?" She asked, all bite leaving her. It seemed the later they stayed up the crabbier she became, but was still capable of compassion.

"A little… it's fine though I've had worse." He tugged his shirt down again and leaned against the counter. "You were really impressive."

She blushed and looked away "I just hit him with a fire extinguisher, no big deal. You're the one who stopped him, you and Stiles…" She seemed in thought for a second, "do you think he'll come back?"

"No idea, but if he does we'll be ready for him this time." He looked determined and she believed him, but it still concerned her that their attacker was out there somewhere planning his own move; it scared Lydia knowing she was helpless even if she were a Banshee. "I won't let him hurt you, Lydia."

"I know…" She smiled, "I trust you."

"Here's your food, that'll be $25.80" They paid her and took the bags, walking out and back to the car. Scott shoved the food in the back and climbed in the front, strapping his self in and waiting for her to start driving, and when she didn't he turned to stare at her with questioning eyes.

"You okay?" He asked, sensing her anxiety.

"Yeah- I just have a really bad feeling Scott, that whole Banshee thing, ya know?" She turned to him and they locked eyes, "Scott- whatever happens you have to promise me that… if I'm too much of a liability, you'll get Allison out instead."

"What? Lydia you don't have to say that, don't be ridiculous."

"I'm serious, I know you said you would protect me and I know you will, but if it comes to it… you protect her. No arguments." She didn't leave much room to argue.

Scott didn't know what to say, but he nodded- then added for good measure, "No one is going to get harmed or worse long as I can help it, but I promise I'll do it."

Lydia sighed and relaxed, maybe she had a premonition? He didn't know and didn't want to ask, because long as Scott could pretend he was able to save all his friends, he was going to live in blissful ignorance just a little longer.


	11. What's in a Name?

Stallison drabble prompt from Tumblr, I also have a new Marrish chapter coming in VERY soon, for the lovely samcheese1 who prompted me on here.

* * *

"How about Henry and Brenda?" Allison asked, finally poking her head from behind the baby book after a good hour of browsing. She'd been doing that all day and each time Stiles wrinkled his nose up at her, shaking his head vigorously.

"No way! God you have awful taste, Ally." He put down the report he was going over for the station and laughed at her irate expression. "Don't give me that look, we're having twins, not old people."

"Those happen to be respectable names!" She huffed.

"Respectable in when? 1700's?" He sniffed and held his hand out, "gimmie the book I'll find something better."

"Ugh, fine." She handed it over and reclined in her seat, watching his eyes scan the pages and scrunch up in that adorable way he had. "Jack."

"Too simple." She said, smiling cheekily, enjoying her revenge at being on the other side.

"Fine. Tomas and uuuh…Suzie?"

"What? No!"

They continued back and forth for a while trying to find good names and it got to the point where Stiles was tired of it, so they put the naming on hold. Over the next few months they would have a new game, try and find something else to name their children, and as Allison swelled, so did Stiles' entire lack of patients. Soon he was coming out with names like "Ford" and "Umar", he even threw in his geek card and said the girl should be called "Ygritt" or "Starfire." That earned him a few slaps and much glaring, especially when he started talking to little "Umar and Starfire" to her belly at night.

By her 8th month pregnant they began to think more seriously once more about the names and even asked other people for their input, and boy did they wish they hadn't.

"You should call the girl Daina." Lydia said, "It's got a great distinctive sound. Children respond to their names depending on the sound it gives off, so you should give her one that has a strong ascent to it."

"Uh, sure Lyds thanks for the idea…" Trust her best friend to become all smart about the process. "I think we're just gonna pick one we actually like, if you don't mind."

Lydia shrugged. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you."

Scott on the other hand was more concerned with a different kind of name process, "why don't you just name the boy Scott, after your best friend?" He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Stiles, "Good name too, I can attest to that."

"Yeah sure, I'll get right on that. Who doesn't want to yell their best friend's name or be reminded of him when you're telling your child not to spread poo on the walls." He responded dryly, giving Scott a look that clearly said 'you're an idiot man'.

"Oh yeah, good point." He scratched his chin and gave it some more thought. "Well you should just choose the names that matter to you most, I mean… maybe pick someone who's not around anymore? That way it won't be as bad when you use their name."

"Hmmm." Stiles considered this for a second, "that's not a bad idea."

That night as they were lying in bed Stiles ran his hand over her round belly and said quietly "Scott got me thinking today…"

"Uh oh." Allison joked, "Should I be worried?"

"Noo haha, not really. I was just talking to him about names, and he said something about, you know…naming our kids after someone who may have died." He kept silent for a moment and watched her eyes as they came to understand his meaning. "I'm not saying its something we have to do but, I am saying… maybe it is something I'd like to do. If you were okay with that?"

"Stiles… are you saying you'd like to name our daughter after your mother?" She asked.

"Oh well… actually I was thinking of yours." He honestly had wanted to give Allison the best option.

She smiled and chuckled, leaning in to kiss him slowly. "You're amazing. Why don't we use both?" She asked.

"Okay, which way around?"

"Hmmm… you decide." She rubbed her hand over his, still placed lightly over her belly, and could practically hear his brain ticking.

"How about Vicky Claudia, I like that… it sounds nice." For the first time he actually felt like the babies were becoming real, as though they were taking shape before his eyes.

"And the boy?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You pick that one, go on." He winked and kissed her temple, waiting as she mulled the decision over in her head.

"I want to continue the parent idea… its… its been a while since I lost my father." She glanced up at Stiles with fresh new tears, but he was there and she felt safe and loved. "I want to name him Chris. Christopher Vincent."

"I love you, Allison." Stiles said, kissing her lips and sighing against them, holding her.

"I love you, Stilinski, you dork." She snuggled up against him, head tucked under his chin and listening to his heart as they fell asleep.


	12. Not Dead

This is for samcheese1, I hope you like it! :)

* * *

Lydia hated when she found herself somewhere strange, a place she had not intended to venture into. One minute she was driving for food or the bank, the next she was arriving who knew where for whatever strange reason. This happened a lot when you were a Banshee- apparently. They called it a fugue state, which basically meant that she wasn't really in control, hell her SatNav had talked to her once when it was actually off, something seemed to control these moments and it was one of the things she detested most.

Well that and finding dead people, which is basically what she had done, part and package of the whole deal. Except, this time, she knew them. Him. She knew him. Had known him, that is, and she couldn't quite bring herself to go closer. She could see him from the doorway, he was a good few feet from her in the middle of the hall, as if he'd been thrown out the room it lead to, but she couldn't see into the room, she only saw the man laying there not moving. Parrish. Jordan Parrish, a Deputy at the police station and one of her friends, or had been, she had liked him a lot.

Lydia slowly put one foot in front of the other inching her way closer to the body, her breathing came in short and her heart beat against her chest like a drum. For a moment she wondered, '_if I close my eyes, will it be someone else_?' It was silly to think that but she wanted so badly for him to be okay, only… how could he be okay? She'd been drawn here every time, like all the other times she had found herself somewhere with a dead body, and he was laying on the floor.

As she approached she bent down to the floor and reached a shaky hand out and touched him, he was warm, warmer than she had expected and her hand moved over to his mouth and felt warm air slowly brush against the palm of her hand. Lydia puffed out a small breath, sighing with relief. He _was_ alive, after all! She turned to look into the room that she had noticed before and there was someone else, and he was most definitely 100% dead, eyes locked in an endless stare and neck angled in what could only be a very uncomfortable and unnatural position. It'd been snapped, clearly.

"Jordan!" Lydia whispered; shaking his shoulder in the hopes he would wake up. "C'mon!"

With a small groan he twitched and his eyes finally opened, they focused on her immediately. "Lydia…" His voice was small and groggy, but she was just glad he was awake. "What- what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you that… there's a dead guy over there, by the way. Just thought you should know."

Jordan rolled over and saw the man, causing him to give another small groan and then he seemed to tense and push himself up onto his knees, grabbing Lydia's arms. "Where's the other guy?"

"What other guy?" She said, worried. Had he hit his head hard? Maybe she should get him to the doctors.

"There were two of them." He tugged at Lydia and pulled her closer as they stood up, shielding her body from any threat that might come out from the shadows and pulled his gun up, poised for attack. "Stay close and don't wonder off, I need to do a full sweep of the premises."

"Y'know… you're kinda hot in cop mode." She said giving him the once over, lips quirking upward in a smirk. Jordan flushed at the compliment and tried to stay on point. They started to walk slowly checking each room, Lydia even tried to reach out with her abilities and see if she could sense death coming around any corners, eventually they completed the task with one single room left.

"Okay stay back, he could be hiding here." Jordan moved to walk inside but Lydia's voice made him pause.

"Don't you think he would have ran when you got knocked out?" She asked, bored with all this sneaking and checking, she wanted to get out of there and go for a nice cool drink.

"Possibly- I don't think I was out long when you arrived. It's entirely probable but I don't want to risk it, especially after he killed his partner after I had interrogated him!" Jordan pushed forwards inching step by step; there was a large wooden cabinet that had two wooden doors, inside the room pushed up against the wall, and an old antique table. When he was close enough he braced himself next to the furniture and listened but there was nothing to hear.

Making sure he was facing the wall and not in the line of fire, Jordan reached out and grabbed one of the doors swinging it all the way open, finding nothing but old dishes propped up against the shelves inside. "Huh well that was anti-climatic."

At that they heard a loud thump and crash from somewhere further up and he swung to look at Lydia who gave a rather straight and blunt response to his expression. "Guess you forgot the attic."

"Crap!" He ran as fast as he could out of the room and to the exit, glancing around and catching a glimpse of an escaping vehicle screeching down the road. "Crap." He sighed and his shoulders sagged.

Lydia came up behind him and said "You know, it's a good thing I showed up or you might actually have been dead, so I guess my trip was worth it." She smiled and he looked down at her, he wanted to frown or chastise the young woman for being in the vicinity of a crime but he really couldn't begrudge the logic.

"I guess I owe you one, Ma'am."

"Lydia is fine, and you can buy me lunch." She flicked her hair behind her shoulder, and walked back towards where her car was parked. "See you tomorrow."


	13. Chocolate kisses

**I was prompted for Sterek on my tumblr, I have other prompts incoming also so stay tuned. **

* * *

Stiles was in disgrace with the pack and no one was talking to him. Isaac had shut him down almost immediately which was to be expected in all honesty, Scott had taken longer to snap but as with all things Stiles just needed a little extra effort and he was then not talking to him either and Liam; well, Liam was downright miserable. Both Isaac and Scott had never been big on candy although Scott always loved Halloween, he just wasn't a big chocolate eater, and Isaac just hated Stiles full stop so that didn't matter how he felt over the current situation.

Liam however was so upset that he no longer could enjoy the smooth sweet delicious taste of Chocolate for himself. It was poison at its most basic, even dogs couldn't have it or lest they go blind slowly or go into toxic shock from overdose. Leave it up to Stiles to think this was absolutely hilarious, and tease them all about it. So here he was stalking about being smug yet baffled at his friends reactions.

"What're you doing here?" Derek grouched at him and crossing his arms. "I thought Scott already left."

"I decided to stick around, I'm doing a very important experiment that needs your specific area of expertise." Stiles said grinning.

Derek didn't say a word, only lifted and eyebrow in question and waited for the young male to elaborate.

"Well see you're a born werewolf, aren't you. And recently thanks to Liam we found out that werewolves are allergic to Chocolate." Stiles smiled and pulled out a chocolate bar. "You ever had any?"

"No I haven't and I don't intend to. Look Stiles if this is your idea of a poorly executed joke you're in the wrong place." He began to shove Stiles towards the door. "Leave."

"Okay Okay, fine. Geeze." He gave Derek a scrunched up frown and waltzed out of there. His mission not yet finished, but certainly in place. Derek had never tasted chocolate, so; Stiles was going to make him wish he had.

* * *

A week later Stiles was hanging out at the loft with nowhere else to go as had become regular of late, and he bought with him a stash of delicious chocolate in his backpack from school along with homework. Scott had said he would be over soon enough but it seemed he had become caught up with Kira, so Stiles was there alone with just Derek. Perfect.

"You sure you don't want to try some oh so delicious chocolate? It's really yummy." He popped another square into his mouth. "Mmmmmmm."

"I know what you're trying to do, it won't work." Derek said not looking up from his book, sat just opposite him on the sofa.

"I'm just offering you a once in a lifetime chance to sample something you've never tried." He popped another square into his mouth and sucked on it seductively. Perhaps a little too seductively because suddenly, sharp green eyes were staring at him from across the sofa.

"Are you really so eager to see a werewolf poisoned by some chocolate?" He asked, tilting his head to the hide and giving off his 'you will regret this choice' air.

"I just want to see. Just once."

He popped another in his mouth and bit into it and held out the packet to Derek who studied it with a stoic and bored expression. He then smirked and leaned forwards. "As you wish." Derek grabbed Stiles by the back of the head and pulled him against his chest and crushed their lips together taking advantage of the small gasp of surprise to sample the flavor.

"Hrmph." Derek pulled back and licked his lips. "Trust you to choose one with nuts."

Stiles didn't really know what to say to that and watched as a small red rash appeared on Derek's skin, proving that the reaction was indeed just as he thought it would be and how Liam had described it. "Woah."

"Happy?"

Stiles didn't have a moment to reply as Scott chose that moment to make his entrance, but Stiles was sure he wouldn't forget this anytime soon.


	14. Brothers

**I was requested for Scott and Stiles feels as friends and I have delivered!**

* * *

**1AM**

A sliver if moonlight snuck its way past the smallest crack in the curtains illuminating a small part of the wall, its reach was a far cry from the ceiling of which Stiles had spent the last three hours staring at, so the new scenery was a welcome change for him. He tried to imagine the light as though it was trying to enter his own mind to help with the current darkness that resided within. The first thing Stiles had done after being free from the Nogitsune was sleep for days and now that he was finally rested up the nightmares had begun.

So here he was again not sleeping because whenever he closed his eyes all Stiles could see were Allison and Aiden and Scott and everyone he had hurt in his time as Void.

Sighing deeply and dramatically Stiles flung his body over and onto his front face first in his pillow, groaning and dragging the covers over his head. If only he could undo all the horrors, and sleep. More sleep would be good, preferably without the nightmares.

Just then a strange buzzing sound came from somewhere and he lifted his head off the pillow and listened.

_Bzzz_

_Bzzz_

_Bzzz_

It sounded familiar… like the flies the Nogitsune used. He threw his cover off and sat up glaring into the darkness ready to face his impending doom but there was no one there. He glanced around but the sound continued uninterrupted, with a strange rhythm that a fly couldn't keep. Stiles glanced around and looked to his nightstand where his Cell was ringing silently.

'Oh.'

He reached over to see it was Scott, and answered it quickly before his friend was forced to voice mail. "Hey bro what's up? A new threat?"

"Stiles. I uuh, no not really. Um, sorry. I shouldn't have called you like that." He sounded stressed and upset and Stiles was on instant alert now.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing. You should go back to sleep I'm sorry Stiles."

"I wasn't sleeping, tell me what's wrong or I'll come knocking and your mom will hate me." He tried to keep it light and easy but Scott knew without a doubt he would keep his word.

"I just… Allison." He didn't need to say anything else and Stiles' heart broke. "I can't stop thinking about how she died."

"Yeah- me too." Stiles' throat felt thick and he tried to suck in air. He listened to dead air for a moment before he realized Scott was actually crying. "Okay forget what I said I'm coming over, unlock your window."

"What?" Sniff. "No Stiles it's late and you're right my mom would kill you and-"

"All I'm hearing are excuses I'm coming and you can't stop me! Make it easy and maybe your mom won't hear me coming in. See you in ten." He hung up and jumped out of bed grabbing his bag and throwing in what he'd need. Luckily it was a Friday night and there was no school.

Stiles made it in record time to Scott's using his very abandoned bicycle, ever since receiving the Jeep he never used the old thing and the tires had gone down a little but since this was an emergency and he didn't want to wake the whole block with his Jeep, Stiles made the most of it. He pulled up and threw the offending transportation onto the lawn making his was around to the side with Scott's bedroom window. He glanced up to see it was already open and waiting for him, causing Stiles to smile.

He shimmied his way up the familiar building his feet and hands finding their holds like a memory, implanted there, he could do this in his sleep for sure. Once he found his way into Scott's window he stood, dusted his jeans off and looked up to find his friend standing there in the glow of a single lamp light.

"Hey bud."

Scott huffed out a greeting and they stared for a moment before Stiles rushed to embrace his best friend, patting him on the back and Scott clung to his shirt and cried a bit. He felt awful- had caused his friend so much pain and yet he still needed him here comforting him like they had done a thousand times before for each other.

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem. You know I wasn't going to just let you wallow alone, shit Scott. We wallow together, we made a deal." He smiled and nudged Scott on the shoulder earning him a weak grin.

"Thanks Stiles, really." He shuffled his way back to his bed and sat down as Stiles joined him. They stayed like that for a while and talked about everything that had happened lately and how they were dealing with it, or not. Stiles told Scott about his nightmares and how he felt and Scott shared his own nightmares and worries, they talked into the early hours and fell asleep side-by-side.

And when Melissa came to check on her son knowing he would have had such violent dreams, she was glad to see that he wasn't alone.


	15. Lesson One

**Cute little Lydiam prompt from tumblr, enjoy!**

* * *

Liam sat on the bleachers watching the girl's track team his eyes following them intensely. Hannah was someone he had started to develop a small crush on recently and he wanted to try his hand at asking her out but he just didn't know how to build up the courage. The girl in question was absolutely stunning with smooth dark skin and silky hair that was currently swept up into a messy ponytail, her feet pounding against the ground as she ran next to her fellow school friends.

He sighed. "How the hell do people do this?"

"Do what?" An inquisitive voice asked from beside him, and Liam jumped.

"Where'd you come from?" His wide eyes swept over the beautiful girl next to him as she quirked her lips up in a smile. She was wearing a warm coat to fight off the autumn chill.

"You weren't paying attention. So what's up?" Lydia asked scanning the young girls below, they'd stopped their track practice for some fresh water and a chat.

"Oh it doesn't matter." Liam flushed brightly. Lydia was well known around school to be quite popular and confident, he considered asking her how to ask a girl out but he felt too scared and intimidated.

"Of course it does you're part of the pack now, you're Scott's beta! If you need anything we're here. SO, what is it?" She didn't want to let on that she had personally been asked to do her part in watching him, but truthfully Lydia didn't mind he was a quiet kid most of the time, unless he was angry.

Liam gave another long sigh. "See that girl over there, the pretty one."

Lydia raised an eyebrow, "they're all pretty Liam."

"Oh sorry." He flushed darkly. "I just mean… well she…"

"Its fine I understand you can't see any of the other girls." Lydia laughed loudly and looked over at the small group trying to figure out which. "Um."

"The one in the pink shorts. Her name is Hannah, and I wanna ask her out but-" he flushed brightly "I've never even kissed a girl before. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Well that's easy enough to fix." She said eyes widening, though it was hard to imagine because he was certainly a cutie pie. "Here let me show you." She turned in her seat and looked him in the eyes causing Liam to go even redder if that were possible. "Unless you'd rather not."

"No! Um I mean, yes. I mean… just a kiss?"

"Duh I'm not going further. You'd have to work for it." Lydia winked at him and leaned in to press her lips against his gently and then pulled back. "How was that?"

He didn't reply just looked completely stunned and Lydia had to shake him a little to try and get a response. "Is that all I need to do?"

"It's all you should be doing, I can teach you a thing or two if you like but you'll have to do something for me in return." She said smiling coyly.

"Anything, name it!" He looked like an eager little puppy wagging his tail.

"Well there's this guy I like, and since you and I have the same goal I think we should both do our best to make it happen don't you?" She said grabbing his hand and winking.

"Yeah!"


	16. Personal Cheerleaders

Malia had been approached just at the beginning of the spring as she joined Beacon Hills for school; Coach was enthusiastic and very compelling telling her that she had great muscles for track and that he thought she would be able to go pro with the kinds of speed she had to offer. Malia had never even considered doing any kind of sport before but now she thought about it, it might help her urges to hunt and run, she could channel that frustration into something good and positive. So she said yes and Coach told her that she had to make it official and try out properly, there was a process and paperwork but also she had to run a few laps so they could mark her time etc.

The werecoyote stood on the makeshift track looking ahead and gathering her wits, she knew she couldn't use her abilities too much but she also didn't want to hold back a lot either. Stiles had said that it had to be a perfect balance, whatever that was.

"GO MALIA!" She heard the call and turned to see Stiles and Kira on the bleachers waving something that had her name on it. What did they think they were doing? She smiled and waved; the support was certainly not what she expected.

"HEY! Quiet down up there, especially you Stilinski!" Coach shook his fist and then turned to Malia pulling up the stopwatch. "You ready, Tate?"

Malia nodded her head "yes Coach." She dropped down to touch the asphalt with her fingertips and bent her legs into position, one foot in front tucked and the other back.

"One. Two. Three." **WHISTLE**!

Malia pushed off and ran as fast as she dared to go her legs pumping but barely feeling the strain or out of breath, her genes were keeping the air free and pumping in her lungs as if this were a leisurely stroll, and she wanted to feel the heart sped up and sucking in air so she pushed herself further the ground speeding past her in a blur, her arms swinging in time with the movement of her legs. Malia turned as the track curved round and kept her pace faster now as she felt a small tug in her chest to indicate pressure. This was freedom, and she loved it.

She pulled up at the finish line with a small huff of exertion but nothing more, Coach seemed pleased and even impressed. "Best time we've had not bad at all, you're going to win us the gold for sure this year, nice work Tate consider yourself on track."

"Yes! Thank you." She smiled and Stiles ran down from the bleachers with Kira behind her eyes alight with joy.

"Oh my god, you did it!" She flung her arms around Malia's neck and the taller girl froze, so the Kitsune pulled back. "Haha sorry Malia I'm just so happy for you."

"Thank you." She smiled and turned to Stiles who appeared to be just shuffling his feet and grinning at her. "What?"

"You were awesome. Like, really awesome Malia." He continued to grin in that way and her stomach clenched, she wanted to take him home now, but school hadn't even finished yet.

"You'll come to all my track meets won't you?" She asked a little unsure of the new status between them.

"Just try to keep me away!" He moved in and hugged her quickly then pulled back, his arm casually slung over her shoulder as they started to walk back to the school building. "Does this mean you get to wear those small shorts?" 

"Stiles!" Kira cried and Malia was, for once in her life, feeling happier than ever.


End file.
